Inesperado
by Castle 9 34
Summary: Omegaverse. Semi y Shirabu anuncian algo inesperado a sus amigos.


**_NOTA_** : Universo Alterno; Omega-verse.

.

.

.

\- Vaya... siempre creí que Taichi sería el primero en ser padre. - dice Tendou tras una larga pausa en la habitación.- Ya saben, con todo su historial de aventuras algún omega quedaría preñado. Pero miren que loca es la vida; nuestro Semisemi en menos de siete meses nos hará tíos a todos.

\- Yo no tengo aventuras Tendou-san. - se defiende Kawanishi.- Coquetear y besar no dejará esperando a nadie.

\- ¡Ah! Pero más de alguna vez debiste haber llegado a tercera base.

\- No.

\- Entonces, ¿eres virgen? Joder, y yo que te creía el rompecorazones, el irresistible alfa que se lleva a los omegas al cielo, el lobo solitario, el as del touch and g-

\- Mphm, silencio. - le corta Kawanishi.

\- Hieres mis sentimientos, mi querido Taichi. Tan poco tacto y delicadeza. He viajado más de dos horas para llegar hasta aquí, para visitar a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo y a cambio tú eres un insensible ingrato.

\- Sí, eso fue un poco rudo Kawanishi-san. - dice Goshiki. - Aunque no estamos aquí para hablar de quien hubiese sido el primero en ser padre. Ahora, Semi-san y Shirabu-san necesitan to-

\- Yo creí que el primero sería Reon.- comenta Ushijima tan serio como siempre.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿Por qué? - pregunta Kawanishi.

\- Todo de él grita algo así como: "alfa perfecto para familia". Tiene ese aire de seguridad y dominancia de los alfas que buscan sentar cabeza apenas salen de la escuela.- le responde Satori.

\- ¿Qué hay de Ushijima-san? A decir verdad, él es el que más cumple con el estereotipo de alfa dominante para mí.

\- Wakatoshi también lo tendría si no fuera porque el volleyball es lo único que ocupa su cabeza.- se ríe un poco Tendou.

\- Yo si quiero tener hijos pronto.-confiesa firmemente el ex-capitán.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Es acaso eso una indirecta para dejarme encinta, Wakatoshi?- pregunta pasmado el pelirrojo.

\- Yo creo que nos desviamos un poco de lo importante.- dice Goshiki mientras señala con un gesto de cabeza a la pareja que permanece en silencio desde que hicieron el gran anuncio.

Ninguno de los futuros padres ha prestado demasiada atención a la conversación que llevaban sus amigos. Semi tiene la mirada perdida en la ventana, está abrazando el aún delgado cuerpo de su omega que se encuentra en su regazo mientras éste esconde sus ojos tras su flequillo y apoya su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

\- Eita, Kenjirou.- les llama Tendou suavemente. Ambos dirigen la vista hacia sus amigos.- Sabemos que... uhm... que todo lo que viene será muy difícil para ambos, que obviamente esto no era lo que esperaban para su futuro. Uhm, no sé que planean hacer ahora, pero... nunca olviden que nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ustedes. Incluso si estamos en diferentes ciudades, nunca duden en llamarnos si necesitan algo, porque para eso están los amigos ¿no es así, Semisemi? Para levantarte el ánimo cuando te sientes decaído o darte una mano cuando lo necesites.

Eita reconoce palabras en el discurso que él mismo le dijo a Satori en primer año, cuando le acompañó luego de que el pelirrojo omega recibiera crueles palabras por algunos compañeros de clase, incluso después de que Tendou mintiera diciendo que no importaba, que ya no lo lastimaban, Eita insistió y se quedó a su lado para apoyarle. Desde entonces que eran buenos amigos.

\- Gracias, Satori. De verdad.- le agradece Semi con total honestidad y confianza en las palabras del omega.

\- Bueno...- comienza a decir Tsutomu.- ¡También pueden contar conmigo si es que necesitan apoyo! ¡Soy el menor de todos aquí, pero puedo ayudar tanto como Tendou-san o Ushijima-san! ¡Yo puedo cuidar de Shirabu-san cuando Semi-san esté lejos!

\- Joder, Goshiki no necesitas gritar. No queremos que toda la escuela se entere.- es la respuesta que le da Kenjirou a modo de agradecimiento. Eita le sonríe al menor y asiente en su dirección.

\- Cuenten conmigo para todo lo que necesiten.- les dice Wakatoshi a la pareja.

\- Muchas gracias Ushijima-san.- responde el omega del flequillo. Aunque es un mensaje corto, todos saben que el alfa realmente tiene buena intención y cumplirá sus palabras.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Goshiki, Tendou y Ushijima miran expectantes a Kawanishi, que les devuelve su característica mirada de aburrimiento, sin caer en la cuenta de lo que esperaban de él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No tiene nada que decirles, Kawanishi-san?- le pregunta el menor del lugar.

\- Ah... uhm... - duda un poco el alfa.- Bueno, yo ya le dije todo a Shirabu el otro día.

Otros momentos de silencio le siguen a eso, hasta que Satori y Tsutomu sueltan un ruidoso "¡¿Quée?!"

\- ¿Sabías desde antes? ¿Por qué sabías antes que yo? ¡SEMISEMI! ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberme dejado en la ignorancia mientras este holgazán lo sabía?! ¡¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres si no vienes primero a mí con tus problemas?!

\- Cállate, Satori.- le dice Eita como si nada.-Kawanishi lo sabía antes que yo incluso.

\- ¡¿Quée?!

\- Ugh, tan ruidosos ustedes dos.- se queja Kenjirou.- Taichi fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo y el que me obligó a hacer el test, por eso fue el primero en saber.

\- ¡Eso es totalmente injusto!- gimotea Satori tirándose en la otra cama (que pertenece a Tsutomu) y hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

\- ¡Shirabu-san, creí que eramos mejores amigos!

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa locura, Goshiki?-se ríe el alfa más joven.- Yo he sido su mejor amigo desde primer año.

\- Sí, pero eres un alfa.- le responde el menor como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Semi-san y Tendou-san también son alfa y omega y son mejores amigos.

\- Sí, pero hay cosas que un omega no le puede contar a un alfa, o vice-versa.- Goshiki se endereza y carraspea, como si fuera a dar una clase.- Como por ejemplo; un omega no le hablaría a un alfa de otro alfa que le gusta-

\- Falso.- interrumpe el pelinaranja.- Kenjirou venía a quejarse conmigo de Semi-san. Sin ofender, Semi-san, pero era un infierno escuchar a Shirabu hablar de ti todo el maldito tiempo.

Eita se ríe y mira a su novio. - ¿Todo el tiempo?

\- No. Kawanishi exagera.- el omega se sonroja levemente y le da un ligero golpe en el hombro al alfa.-Pero si fuiste un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

\- ¡Por supuesto que fue un dolor en el trasero! - de pronto Tendou esta de pie señalando a la pareja con su dedo índice.- ¡Todos sabemos como se hacen los bebés, Kenjirou~!

Shirabu se sonroja fuertemente. - ¡Tendou-san, eso no es a lo que me refería!

\- ¡Hey! Yo también sufrí mucho cuando ustedes estaban enamorados pero eran tan tercos para verlo. - dice el omega.- Semi, venía hacia mí y no paraba de hablar de ti. Osea se quejaba la mayor parte del tiempo y era divertido verlo tan colgado de alguien sin saber que lo estaba~, pero después se volvió tan agotador y frustrante.

Kawanishi asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Totalmente de acuerdo, Tendou-san.

\- Bueno quizás ustedes sí hablan de las personas que se gustan, pero nunca de los detalles importantes!

\- ¿Detalles importantes? - se rió Satori.- Tsutomu, yo le dije todo lo que debía saber Semisemi acerca de los ciclos de un omega: qué y cómo eran, cuanto duraban, lo que tenía que hacer-

\- ¡Satori!- le regañó Eita, con su cara roja de vergüenza.

\- ¡De nada, Kenjirou!- se rió.

\- Hmnn... bueno...- comenzó a decir el embarazado.- Eita no estuvo conmigo en mi celo. Humn... lo hicimos algunas veces, humn... fue más bien durante las vacaciones de invierno y pues, no había mucha probabilidad que yo... pues que quedara esperando fuera del celo.

Shirabu volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su alfa, avergonzado de lo que acaba de confesar. Rayos, quizás las hormonas estaban comenzando a hacerse presente, porque él nunca habría confesado algo tan íntimo a tantas personas.

Todos los omegas pueden quedar embarazados, esa es la característica biológica principal de su raza, pero las mujeres omegas poseen una mayor fertilidad que los varones, pues ellas pueden quedar esperando fuera y dentro del ciclo de calor, y ellos principalmente sólo durante el celo. Aún así, existen hombres omegas que pueden embarazarse en cualquier momento, eran casos poco comunes, pero no imposibles.

Nuevamente se formó un silencio.

\- Vaya- y nuevamente fue Tendou quien lo rompió.- Tienen un nivel alto de fertilidad. Si no quieren tener ochenta niños, es mejor que aprendas a ponerte el condón Semisemi.

El alfa rubio le dió otra mirada de advertencia al omega pelirrojo y abrazó reconfortantemente al que tenía en su regazo.

\- Bueno cosas como esas son las que omegas usualmente se dicen entre ellos.- comentó Tsutomu.- Pero al parecer Shirabu-san no tiene problema en compartir sus secreros con los alfas.

\- No.- murmura Kenjirou.- Joder. Son las hormonas.

\- ¿No es muy pronto para las hormonas?

\- Cállate Kawanishi.

.

.

.

Se me está haciendo un hábito escribir cosas sin un propósito real, al parecer.

¡Si te gustó, deja un comentario! :)


End file.
